


Normal-Shmormal

by atheartagentleman



Series: Distractions [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: ERE Shipping Festival, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, seriously this is the verse where I fulfill my fluff cravings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheartagentleman/pseuds/atheartagentleman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By any standard of normality, this should be really awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal-Shmormal

**Author's Note:**

> This is the background headcanon for a 'verse created for the ERE Shipping Festival over on Tumblr last month. It was meant to be a one-shot. Then the headcanons happened. Now it's a mini-verse where I vent my need for fluff.
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr. I'm at-heart-a-gentleman

By any standard of normality, this should be really awkward.

But she and Enjolras have been inseparable for nigh on seven years, and Grantaire’s capacity for love is humbling in its limitlessness. Enjolras and Grantaire are the actual couple in their trio of musketeers. They are the ones who are Facebook official, whose stuff seems to magically migrate to the other’s flat, who are contemplating signing a lease together in the not-too-distant future. They are the ones who are listed as each other’s next-of-kin, because with their track records, there’s basically a betting pool about whether it will be the hospital or the police station next. Their mutual adoration is palpable – to anyone but R, that is – and she supposes it’s why she trusts them the way she does.

It’s why, when they take her to dinner, or hold her hand at the cinema, or send her pointless texts during the day, she knows there is no ulterior motive. They date her because they enjoy her company, treat her like a queen because she is one (although certain people remain painfully oblivious to that fact). It’s the first time she has dated anyone who isn’t just in it to get laid – and isn’t that a sad indictment of her life? She cuts off that train of thought before it leaves the station.

So if she basks in their attention like a cat, can you blame her?

They won’t fuck her – Grantaire because he is utterly devoted to Enjolras, and Enjolras because he is utterly gay. This is the product of what she can only imagine was a bizarre, stilted conversation, in which Enjolras was as blunt as only he knows how to be, and Grantaire shredded whatever piece of paper had the misfortune of falling into his hands. She’s almost sorry she missed it. Anyway, somewhere along the line, the two of them had a Serious Chat, and this arrangement was the result. R gives fantastic head, though, and that’s not off-limits, so Eponine really isn’t complaining. And whenever she’s in need of a booty call, well, she can always convince Montparnasse it was his idea in the first place.

None of it is quite the same as having the beautiful freckled boy she can’t seem to shake from her mind or her ribs would be, but it’s pretty fucking great anyway. More importantly, it’s hers. Hers for the taking, hers for the enjoying, hers for the luxuriating in. Hers, hers, hers.

By any standard of normality, it should be really awkward, but Eponine doesn’t give a shit about normality. Normality is for those who don’t have a pair of gorgeous, madly-in-love boys at their beck and call.

(‘Normality is for girls like Cosette,’ her traitorous mind whispers. She very sweetly tells her mind to go fuck itself.)


End file.
